


Sapphire eyes

by LionStar (Mel_Sanfo)



Category: Game of Thrones (TV), Lucifer (TV)
Genre: Crossover, F/M, Humor, The Author Regrets Nothing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-12
Updated: 2018-07-12
Packaged: 2019-06-09 11:07:46
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,319
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15266184
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mel_Sanfo/pseuds/LionStar
Summary: Lucifer meets Brienne, enough said?





	Sapphire eyes

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Laura1013](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Laura1013/gifts).



> This is a birthday gift for Laura1013. Since she enjoyed my story 'Obsidian eyes' I decided to write and gift her a bit of a sequel.
> 
> The original story is here: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12255015
> 
> Thanks to Wacky for an impromptu betaing session at the last minute!  
> Enjoy!

“Are you absolutely certain?”

The voice made Jaime stop dead in his tracks. 

He hadn’t heard that voice since before the second battle of the Dawn and it sent shiver upon shiver down his spine. In an instant he was transported back to the nameless inn where he stopped on the way North. The inn where he had met The Stranger and he had admitted to his most truthful desire. A wish that had not only turned into reality, thank the gods, but said wish was now answering the voice he’d heard for the first time that night with her usual calm and collected attitude.

“I am certain.” 

There was no room for argument there. 

“Really? What about Hesediel?” There was a pause and then another set of words “Jegudiel maybe?”

“No, none of those names are part of my family history at all.”

“Ah! Zadkiel then. It has to be. He always was the cheekiest of his rank.”

When Jaime managed to unstick his feet from the stone floors and cross the threshold the sight before him was one he could have never imagined. Or more accurately, one he never wanted to even imagine. The Stranger, looking as youthful and dashing as he had back at the inn when Jaime traveled North sitting calmly across from Brienne. 

Now that the climate had warmed considerably, the man wasn’t wearing furs or heavy leathers, though he still wore mostly black. The fabric of his shirt and tunic seemed light, black with red detailing that matched the dark color of his breeches and the high shine leather black boots on his feet. There was so much black and red to his wardrobe it could have made a Targaryen envious. 

“Still does not sound familiar, I am afraid,” Brienne offered with a puzzled look to her mildly scowling face and a shake of her head before her eyes turned towards the door. 

In an instant her sapphire eyes went from somewhat guarded to stunning with the glimmer of happiness seeing him gave them and it sent his own heart into a flutter. It was almost exhausting to experience this burst of happiness just by seeing her, every, single, time.

“Ser Jaime, Lord Morningstar-” she began to say but the dark haired man interrupted her.

“Oh, please. No need for titles, my dear Lady Evenstar. We are all friends here, after all.” He said, getting to his feet with the fluidity of a dancer, picking up a black and crimson gambeson from the back of the chair he had been occupying on Brienne’s solar. 

“Besides, there is simply too much love in the air with your Lord husband’s arrival for us to continue our conversation. No matter, life does need a bit of mystery added to it every once in a while,” he said, folding his tall frame into a perfectly executed bow towards the seated Evenstar of Tarth before returning to his regular height. “It really was a pleasure meeting you, Lady Tarth,” The Stranger added and then turned on his heel headed towards Jaime.

“Now, if I could steal your Lord husband for a moment or so, m’lady, I would be most grateful,” he requested with a charming smile over his shoulder, directed at the ruler of Tarth.

“If he wishes to escort you then by all means.” Brienne said without preamble.

“I will,” was all Jaime said before he and The Stranger were exiting the solar and going into the maze that was Evenfall Hall.

Fear was clawing at Jaime’s insides as he walked. This was not how he had expected his last day on this earth to go, but then again the gods were known to be cruel. It would fit in perfectly with their schemes to allow Jaime to survive his trip North, survive the Northeners, Targaryens, his sweet sister turned Mad Queen and the second Battle of the Dawn, just to have only a year, or so, of peace and happiness before his dues came up for collection.

Lannisters always pay their debts though.

“Now, now, no need to look like the lamb going to the slaughter, Ser Jaime. As I said before, I don’t actually DO the collecting and I am still on holiday,” The Stranger breezed out, looking at everything around them almost giddily. 

“I have to say, you have done exceptionally well on your pursuit of sapphires, Ser Jaime. Truly. Kudos to you,” the God passing himself as a man offered and then grinned even wider. 

“Your lady wife is a remarkable specimen of resilience, too. Did you know that I proposed turning your little island into a secluded small paradise of pure debauchery and she turned me down? Even going against my most charming smiles and shameless flirting. I could hardly believe she was able to withstand it all,” he said, sounding both amused and almost baffled. 

“She is remarkable,” Jaime managed to say, unable to contain himself.

“No matter,” The Stranger was saying, as if the consort to Lady Tarth had not spoken at all. “I really do believe that she and I might be distantly related somehow, even if she does not recognize any of the names I presented her with. I do have so very many brothers and sisters, you realize.”

While carrying the dizzying conversation, managing to distract Jaime completely, the strange man god had somehow led them outside and at once there, there was a black as night courser brought over to him by what Jaime instantly recognized as a woman dressed in men’s clothing. She was, in one word, stunning. With dark skin and jet black hair, also wearing dark colors in the same fashion as the Stranger himself and mounted on a horse just as dark.

“You were right,” the woman said giving Jaime a look from head to toe, “he’s handsome enough, even without the hand. I’d still fuck him.”

“Ah, Mazikeen, I am afraid our plans to debauch Tarth have been put on hold for a century or so.” The Stranger said, mounting up onto his steed and looking down thoughtfully at Jaime. “Do you think the little humans your wife is spawning will be just as righteous as her? Because, if so, I might have to wait a little bit longer,” he said, turning to look at his exotic looking companion. “I have to say, usually I enjoy a challenge but with just one of her kind, it was exhausting, with two I would not even waste my time.”

“What? My wife is spawning...what?” 

As if it wasn’t bad enough to have The Stranger in his home, out of the blue, now he brought news Jaime desperately wanted but refused to believe outright. Perhaps out of sheer shock. 

The woman, Mazikeen, as The Stranger had called her, rolled her eyes, even though it wasn’t obvious whether it was due to Jaime’s obvious confusion or The Strangers convoluted choice of speech pattern.

“Your wife is pregnant and apparently growing twins in her belly,” the woman explained, sounding exasperated, turning her horse around and looking at Jaime over her shoulder. “If they’re anything like her, our plans for Tarth will be pushed back a few centuries, so let us hope they take after someone from your side of the family, since they are actually corruptible.”

“Having our very own island of sin, in a century or three, rather puts me in a good mood,” the Stranger said happily, granting Jaime a dazzling smile before spurring his horse forward. 

For the longest time Jaime stood there, watching the two figures get smaller and smaller in the distance until they could no longer be seen. After he had made sure they were truly gone, even if there was no way that he could have done anything to prevent their coming back, he went into Evenfall Hall to discuss a very important matter with his Lady wife.

**Author's Note:**

> So there were several angelic names thrown in there when Lucifer is trying to figure out who might've been Brienne's ancestor. Here is the list of possibilities, I only used most of them:  
> Hesediel - bringer of freedom, benevolence and mercy  
> Jegudiel - responsibility and merciful love  
> Leliel - Night  
> Zadkiel - Archangel, leader of the Dominions - "Righteousness of God" archangel of freedom, benevolence, mercy, and the Patron Angel of all who forgive.


End file.
